


Sleepy Wolves Inc.

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Child Abandonment, Gen, Look at the title, Mcyt group related to nsfw dni, Not beta’d read im dying like Tommy rn, Shapeshifting, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A wolf sniffs out a box in the road.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, strictly platonic fuck you
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This my first story.  
> Pure self indulgent, just wanna share this idea with everyone so y’all get some serotonin.

“Hey dad”

...

“Yes Tubbzo” The dad replied while steering his vehicle and darkness looming over his figure, which made his appearance hard to describe. 

“When are we getting home?”

“We’ll be there in an hour or so, just get a short nap and I’m sure the time will pass by faster!” the so called ‘dad’ then turn his head over to look at the little kid, the car light revealing a face of a horned man with a brown hair and a long fluffy ear with a fond smile in his face.

“Beside we’ve been doing so much fun today, I’m sure you’re very tired”

Tubbo looks over to window to see that they are still in the middle of a forest and it was late at night.

Tubbo yawns.

“Oh okay” Tubbo proceeded to lay down and try to settle himself comfortably in the car seat with his soft bee plush in head.

...

“Goodnight dad”

The horned man glanced back to his kid.

...

...

...

...

...

...

“Goodnight tubbzo”


	2. Starve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A box in the road and a yellow wolf.

A distinct sounds of steps, shuffling and engine were heard in the night of the forest.

...

A box is sat in there beside a lamppole.

—

‘What the hell is this smell?’

An old yellow furred wolf sniffs out the air as he tries to find out where the odd yet tasty smell cames from. He walked down the grassy leafy path, and was greeted by a bush.

The yellow wolf peeked his head through the bus and spotted the highway paths.

‘Dang it was just the highway, no wonder it smells funny’

As the wolf was about to turn back and head back home, he catches a glimpse of an odd brown cardboard next to a pole of light.

‘Wait, why the hell is there a box in the middle of the forest?’

The yellow wolf turn back around then leaps out of the bushes and slowly and cautiously approaches the cardboard box while sniffing it for more cautiousness. As the wolf approach slowly to the box he pawed at one of the closure pannel to get a better looks on whats on the inside of the cardboard box.

As the wolf get closer to looks at the inside of the box, it revealed a sleeping child. The child itself have a pretty intresting feature such as, goat ear and goat legs?

‘What the hell, what the fuck is a kid doing out here?!?’

The yellow wolf panicked as the kid seemed to be awakened from their mighty slumber, the kid seemed to shuffled a bit and yawned and rub their eyes.

The kid blinked a bit and proceeded to try to get grip on whats in front of him and stares at the wolf in front of him.

‘Oh shit what should i do??!!?’

The wolf then smiled awkwardly at the kid in front of him to at least appear a bit more friendly to the kids in front of him. Wrong move, the kid in front of him seemed to be saddened by the sharp teeth displayed in front of him.

*sniff* hic- *sniff*

‘Wait wait, shit shit don’t cry, fuck I’m in the wolf form, i cant talk- wait no, holy shit’

The wolf quickly shoved his smile into a subtle fear of expression as he try his best to calm the children in front of him down. But it was too late, the baby have let the dam out of his eyes and wailing loudly in the forest.

‘Shit’

-

“Jesus christ where the fuck is phil, i’m starving” 

It was 5’ in the morning when Wilbur has awaken from his furry slumber. Its not a really normal thing Wilbur do, considering he’s not really a morning person. But, i guess the man feel like waking up in the morning today.

Wilbur walked toward the kitchen, avoiding the hand carfed wooden furniture surrounding him. And push forward to, what appear a very modern fridge.

“Hey mom, do you got any food in you?”

Wilbur opened the fridge upper part to find no food and just a raw material that can’t even make a single edible food. He closes it and opening other part of the fridge to find it, either empty or filled with the same material.

“Ugh, you don’t have any food in you.”

He was about to go out of the cave home to rob a grocery store near their cavern or hunt a rabbit and ate it raw, but was interrupted by a loud bang in the cavern doorway.

The loud bang causes Willbur to flince and straightend his tail.

“What the hell”

Wilbur diverted his attention to the man, the legend, Philza minecraft, standing in the doorway looking very exhausted and panicky?, with something odd in his arm.

Wilbur and philza eyes make contact in a good few second. Untill, Philza break the silence by presenting a child, with a goat ear and the legs of a goat, the child seems to be crying his eyes out.

“WILL WHAT DO I DO WITH HIM!!!?”Phil shouted at Will.

“Jeez, Calm down Philza minecraft, give em’ to me. I bet i could atleast cheer him up.” 

the 11 year old child approaches Philza with his arm outstretched and Philza gently giving the crying kid out to Wilbur.

Wilbur craddle the kid in his arm and rocks him in his arm and try to cheer the kids up with his beutiful charming face, at last, the kid in his arm seems to be calming down from his wailing and become more calm.

Philza slowly approaches Wilbur and the child, checking how the situation the kid in and is impressed on how Wilbur seem to easily handle the crying children. Dang, can’t believe a twenty seven year old man, got beat by eleven year old children on babysitting.

As the child calm down from his crying, they asked.

“W-wheres Dad” Child asked, while he sniffle a bit.

Both the wolf looks and stares at each other.

“Ummmmmmmmm”

“Hey uhhh, Your dad will take you soon, don’t worry about it” Wilbur spoke up, reassuring the child, with a strained smile on his face.

“Oh okay, can you atleast put me down?”

“Oh right”

The eleven years old put the goat? Hybrid down and watch as the kid explore the cave house like nothing happends.

Wilbur turn his attention toward phil and said.

“Soooooo...... when are we going to tell him?”

Phil looks at phil and said “uhhhhm, maybe tommorow or later on”

...

“Welp, this is going to be a wild ride” Phil said.

“Philza Minecraft, I’am hungry do you atleast get any food from your adventure of adopting some funky children”

Phil looks at Wilbur.

...

...

“About that-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IAM STILL LEARNING TO WRITE!!  
> ENGLISH IS NOT MY MAIN LANGUANGE

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it hangs on cliffhanger, i dont care.  
> Enjoy your blue balls :)
> 
> But bookmarks if you want, because fuck yeah lets enjoy this ride of mindless self indulging baby!!


End file.
